


perfect

by davesprite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, This is a crack fic, i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesprite/pseuds/davesprite
Summary: corrin and robin go get coffee. other stuff happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR A FRIEND DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY

"hey you want coffee?" robin asked his best pal corrin.   
"it's like 80 degrees out dude," corrin replied. robin began to sweat. the real reason he wanted to get coffee was to see that hot BARAista who always wore shirts with one sleeve torn off.   
"just get an iced coffee or something bro," robin said, hoping his friend would give in.   
"but i'm not even in the mood for coffee," corrin complained. robin sighed.   
"please... for me," he said while grabbing onto his friend's arm. corrin blushed and turned away. the silverette has had a crush on the platinum haired man for as long as he could remember.   
"fine, but you're paying." robin smiled and nodded.

corrin knew about robin's crush on the bluenette. he saw the way his friend looked at him. he just hoped that one day robin would look at him the same way he looked at the barista. 

"hey corn what do you want?" robin asked. corrin was snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the nickname. it was their thing.   
"uhh, just a caramel frappe," he said with a smile.   
"next!" the baraista called. robin gasped and there was a blush spreading across his face.   
"yeah can i get uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh," robin began to sweat again. the bluenette was just so hot!! the way his hair fell against his forehead. and how you could see his muscles pulsing from the amount of work he's been doing. robin was so gay.   
"um sir??" the baraista asked, a confused look on his face. cute!!   
"AGH sorry!!" robin yelped, "you're just really hot, UM NO I MEAN... WAS POPPIN B!?!" corrin face palmed. he wanted to die.   
"uhhh robin i'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said.   
"woah what...?" chrom spluttered out, "y-you th-think i'm cute??????"   
"g-guess the cat is out of the bag ahaha," robin laughed awkwardly.   
"then do you....... wanna go out??" chrom asked shyly. he heard people in the kitchen cheer for him.   
"YES!!!" robin slammed his fists on the counter. he didn't care if he was holding up the line. he finally told chrom his feelings. 

corrin splashed water on his face. he put his head in his hands and began to groan. that was the worst thing he had seen in his life. he walked out of the bathroom hoping to get his drink and leave. he was tired and wanted to go play with his pet lizard, lilith.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" corrin couldn't believe his eyes!! robin and chrom were KISSING!! in front of everyone too."AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" he ran out of the coffee shop with tears in his eyes, his drink long forgotten.   
"wasn't that your friend?" chrom asked, breaking the kiss.   
"oh no!!" robin exclaimed, "i forgot about him!!" 

cordelia got on one knee and looked up at her girlfriend.  
"sumia... will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?"   
"oh my gosh, yes of course!!" sumia said with tears forming in her eyes. cordelia jumped up and wrapped her arms around her fiancée, kissing her tears away. their lips met and sumia smiled into the kiss. the evening had been perfect. everything was perfect.

"tharja you're under arrest for child abuse." get rekt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corrin is the pepe meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: what if i write chapter 2 unironically?

corrin sat on the park bench, crying. why did he have to like his best friend? "ah fuck," corrin said, wiping his tears. he knew it was useless to cry over this.

"corrin!" he looked up and saw his friend, chrom trailing behind. "are you alright, corrin?" robin asked. corrin sniffed.

"i- i'm fine, robin," he replied. obviously he wasn't. he left the coffee shop crying.

"bullshit," the barista said. corrin looked up and examined the bluenette's face. huh, he really was cute. 

"it's nothing really," corrin muttered out. robin began to approach him. he held his hand out.

"i have two hands, corrin," he said. corrin turned away, a light flush on his face. 

chrom stood next to robin, their height difference apparent. he grabbed corrin's arm and pulled him up. corrin realized what was happening.

"n-no!" he jumped back, "i'll only get in the way." robin and chrom frowned. corrin felt something in his heart, but he decided to ignore it.

"corrin, please listen to us." robin pleaded, "we talked about it while we getting here."  
"please go on a date with us," chrom said, a smile on his face. corrin flushed. he wanted this yeah, but he knew that they were just taking pity on him.

"you guys just feel bad for me," corrin muttered out.

"no corrin!" robin grabbed his friend's hands, "i've liked you since forever, but i didn't want to gross you out and ruin our friendship." corrin looked at his friend, tears forming in his eyes. robin gave him that award winning smile. suddenly the two were lifted off the ground. 

"woah chrom!" robin laughed. the bluenette also laughed and gave them both a kiss on their head.

"maybe this could work out," corrin said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by unpopular demand: me

**Author's Note:**

> i never played awakening


End file.
